Break Up Dance
by Zovid
Summary: AU It's based off a Gilmore Girl's Episode. Oliver and Lilly like each other. One 24 hour marathon dance can change that though ONESHOT


**Break Up Dance **by: _Toxas_

It's junior year and Rico's was holding a twenty four hour dance marathon. There were only a few couples remaining. Oliver and Becca were there but not to dance. Oliver was there to watch Lilly, even though he didn't make it seem like it. Lilly and Jake were still on the dance floor along with Miley and Josh and a few other couples. Oliver though was leaning against the bleachers while Becca lied down bored.

Lilly turned her head towards Oliver and groaned.

"He's still there." Lilly said annoyed as she shifted her arms around Jake's neck. He looked at her confused.

"What?"

"Oliver. He's still there. Why is he still there?" Lilly said annoyed looking back at him and then looking over to Miley. Jake let out an irritated groan and bit back a rude remark. "It's a dance marathon and they're just sitting there." Lilly said more to herself then to Jake. Jake rolled his eyes and he tightened his grip on her hips. "I know he's only doing it to bother me. Just staring at me. Well kind of."

"I'm bored." Becca said getting up and tugging at Oliver's shirt. Oliver put his game boy down and sighed.

"Alright." Oliver turned his head and started what seemed liked the billionth make out session that night.

"Ugh, they're doing it again." Lilly said in disgust gesturing over to them. Jake bit his lip in annoyance. "Why can't they get a room? It's not like we make out in front of them. And what about Becca, she is acting like such a whore around Oliver." Lilly said through gritted teeth as she placed her hands back on Jake's shoulders.

"Hey! You talking about me?" Oliver said annoyed breaking his kiss with Becca.

"No." Lilly snapped.

"I hard you mention Becca." He said as he wrapped a possessive arm around the said girl. Becca barely paid attention to what was going on; paying more of her attention to her finely manicured nails then anything.

"Are you Becca?" She asked aggravated and a bit cranky from lack of sleep. Jake the whole time though was biting his tongue, holding back that his girlfriend was flirting with the one guy he didn't want her to flirt with.

"Becca concerns me."

"Yeah well Becca concerns me too, and the whole women population for that matter. Why don't you just participate instead of just sitting there? If your not going to do anything why don't you just leave?" It came out in one breath and Oliver stared at her challengingly as she glared back at him.

"No. I want to stay here and I'll stay here fore as long as I want. So why don't you turn attention back to your boyfriend." That was it. Jake couldn't take it anymore. He threw Lilly's arm off his shoulder. He knew that they liked each other. Anyone with half a brain and eyes could tell they liked each other, and Jake was just an obstacle.

"She can't. I'm not her boyfriend anymore." Lilly stared at him in disbelief. What the hell was going on? "I tried to fight it. Tried to pretend you didn't want him. But I couldn't." Oliver stopped what he was doing and stared at the _couple_ on the dance floor. He was witnessing a break up and he knew this wouldn't end pretty.

"I don't know wha-"

"Shut up Lilly. You and I both know you don't want me. You want him. Ever since we started this year. You guys have been into each other. Lilly, your into him and he's into you." Lilly remained quiet the whole time listening to him, let it register in her mind as he continued to speak. "But now you two can be together, which by the way Becca you should pay attention to, because now there is nothing standing in your way." Lilly couldn't believe what was going on. "I'm out. It's over." With that he stormed off the beach and down the street.

Lilly stood there in shock, as tears threatened to fall. A couple of tears fell and she ran away from the dance marathon and ran down the street to find Jake. Or at least that was her intention but found she was at the park where Oliver and herself use to hang out. She sunk on to one of the swings as her right arm coiled around the chain.

Unknown to Lilly, Oliver had run after her to see if she was alright. How could Jake just break up with her in public? When Oliver found her, he slowed down a bit and caught his breath. He removed his jacket and put it around her shoulders and pushed her on the swing.

"Jake's a jerk." Oliver said as the tears continued to fall down her face. "He shouldn't have done that and like he's-"

"No. He's right. About everything. I treated him so badly and he was right. He had every right to do that to me." Lilly rambled. "He was right about everything so you can laugh and go away now." Oliver stopped pushing her on the swing and took the swing next to her resting his head on the chain and stared.

"So it's really over?" Oliver asked. Lilly nodded, and then Oliver nodded along with her. "Okay. I've got to go do something." Oliver said pushing himself off the swing and leaned over to her and pecked her on the lips. Lilly stared at him in disbelief but could feel a small smile tug at her lips as she tightened his jacket around her shoulders and watched him run down the street back to the dance marathon. She had a feeling on what he was going to do, and she couldn't help but swing herself back and forth. Lilly stared out at the houses, some had lights on and most didn't, but her mind was far from everything except the boy with a brown mop head.

**A/N: Guess what!?! I'm going to be updating _Our Childhood Daze _soon. Just had to write this one down before I lost the idea.**


End file.
